John Smith 10 Returns
Story John and the Titans are outside the tower, at an obstacle course. Robin and Raven are at a control panel, the others next to it. Beast Boy: Alright John! Show them what you got! Starfire: Kick the course butt! Robin: Are you sure you want to do this, John? John: Yeah. If I’m going to hang with you guys, I need to be in shape. Start the countdown. Cyborg: Have fun. I designed this obstacle course myself. You’ll have to be pretty good to get through it. Robin: 3, 2, 1, 0. John takes off running, blasters coming out of rocks, firing at at him. John raises a mana shield, taking the attacks as he runs by. He makes it to the rocks, when he spins and throws mana disks, destroying them. He turns left past them, as a giant metal fist comes out of the ground, barely missing him. He continues forward, dodging more metal fists. He arrives at sections with metal doors, in position to fall on him. John: Oh, man! John sends a boost of mana through his feet, as he gains in increase in speed. He runs past the falling doors, and jumps and rolls to dodge the last one. However, the ground opens up underneath him, and he falls down face first. John: Oh, man! Beast Boy: He fell through! Cyborg: (Smug looking) And as far as we know, he can’t fly. (Then, John is running up mana platforms, coming out with ease. Cyborg looks stunned.) Raven: You were saying? John lands on solid ground, and keeps running. Blasters come out of rocks, firing metal disks at him. John dodges the disks, and makes it to the other side. The time is stopped. Beast Boy: Nice job! Starfire: Success! Cyborg: (Still stunned) He can’t fly. He shouldn’t have made it through there. Robin: Very nice job. I’m glad that you decided to train with us for a bit. Now, for the training room. John: Yeah. I’ll join you an minute. I’m going to get something from my room. John arrives in his room, and looks around. He finds a silver colored heart shaped box, and he picks it up. John: Cool. This must’ve been Terra’s. Maybe. (John opens the box, seeing a mirror lid. His eyes then glow green, and in the mirror appears a young girl, about the others age, with blond hair.) So this is Terra. I’ve got her location. I could’ve healed her before, with Clockwork. Maybe I can find a spell, but I’ll have to see her first. End Scene John is walking down a long tunnel, going deeper towards the center of the Earth. He then finds the statue of Terra, with a plague and flowers by her feet. John: Wow. I wonder how she became like this. Voice: She used her powers to control the Earth to stop a volcano. Her powers were pushed to the max, and this was the result. Didn’t the Titans tell you? (Out of the shadows comes a mask with the left half being orange, the other half being completely black, not even having an eye hole. John doesn’t turn to face him.) John: No. They were all pretty upset about the incident. How do you cure her? Man: You can’t. If she could, or if we have found a way, the Titans would’ve revived her already. Or I would’ve. John: Who is she to you? Man: My apprentice. And now, I need a new one. You have no desire to be with the Titans. You have said yourself that you are no hero. John: And it is true. I no longer have the right to be called a hero. If I was, I’d be able to save her. Man: The power you have now is powerful. (The man comes out of the shadow, approaching John.) With it, you could raze cities, conquer worlds, have everything that you ever desired. You just need someone to help, hone your true potential. John: And who are you to believe that you’re the one to do it? Man: One who’s ambition runs high. Join me, and we can become powerful enough to defeat the Titans. John: Ha! All this time, I’ve had what all evil wanted to have. And now, it is gone, and they still want it. I can’t run away from it. Man: Run away from what? John: My duty. Being a hero. You’re going down, Slade. Slade: You are weak on your own, needing the help of others to be effective. I can make you all powerful, if you serve me. John: I serve no one. John fires a mana blast, knocking Slade to the ground. Slade gets up, and John runs forward, kicking him in the head. Slade takes it and rolls out of it, getting to his feet. John throws another punch, but Slade catches it, punching John several times before John falls to the ground. Slade then goes for an axe kick, as John rolls to the side. John gets up and throws mana disks, and Slade pulls out a pole, spinning it and reflecting the attacks. He charges in, and uses the pole to jump over John, getting behind him and slamming his pole into him. John gasps in pain, and falls to the ground. Slade then pushes the pole into John, pinning him to the ground. Slade: Like I said, weak. Without any conviction. How could anyone like you be a hero? He raises the pole to go for a finishing blow, when John releases mana from his body, launching himself forward, as he punches at Slade. Slade blocks it with his pole, and John starts to attack rapidly, with increasing speed as he has a mana aura. He punches and kicks at Slade, who blocks, as John’s movements change from a green to a blue blur. A fist flies, breaking the pole and sends Slade flying. He rolls backwards and gets up, and his eye opens wide in surprise. Slade: Well now. This is a surprise. I thought that your powers were similar to Starfire and Raven. I never imagined that your powers would resemble Beast Boy as well. (Fasttrack is in a battle stance, and he looks confused, lowering his fists. His right eye is green, while his left eye is blue.) Fasttrack: Like Beast Boy? I can’t transform any (He looks at his arms, then at his body.) I transformed? What is going on? (Then, the ground shakes, catching Fasttrack off guard.) What was that? Slade: One of my creations. Soon it will destroy the Teen Titans, and you’ll have no choice but to serve me. Fasttrack: As if. (Fasttrack dashes off, running up the tunnels. He approaches the exit, when he reverts, John tripping and crashing into a rock.) John: Ow. But, I transformed! Without the Omnitrix! How? Maybe I can do it again. (Then the ground shakes again, as he runs out of the cave.) End Scene A large green, mechanical worm with several yellow teeth was attacking the city. Robin throws explosive disks at it, but the attack does nothing to it. Beast Boy is a pterodactyl carrying Cyborg in the air, who was firing his sonic cannon at its head. The worm recoils, striking them and knocking them out of the sky. Beast Boy: (Human again) Dude! We’ve already beaten this thing! Cyborg: Slade must be running out of original ideas. (Raven flings several cars at it with her powers, while Starfire throws star bolts. Both attacks bounce off it.) Raven: It’s still kicking our butts. Robin: Raven’s right. We need to find a way to destroy it completely. Starfire: Perhaps our friend can find a way. (She points to the distance, and they see John running up towards the worm.) John: Alright, powers. (He stops, and closes his eyes.) Work for me. (He stands still for a moment, as the worm is coming towards him.) Raven: Oh, great. Azarath Metrion Zinthos! '''(She extends a dark energy claw, which grabs John and pulls him out of the worm’s path.) Are you trying to get yourself killed? John: I don’t understand. It’s like. (He stops, realizing something.) It’s to focus your powers. (He takes a deep breath.) '''Azarath Metrion Zinthos! (His body glows green, as he transforms into Astrodactyl. Everyone gasps.) Beast Boy: Dude! Astrodactyl: Now we’re talking! (He squawks, then extends his wings. His jetpack activates, and he flies off.) Astrodactyl approaches the worm, which spots him and swings its tail at him. Astrodactyl releases a propulsion wave, knocking the tail back. He then activates energy whips, and swings them, wrapping around the worm’s upper body. Astrodactyl then starts to pull up, trying to lift it off the ground. The worm pulls back, and Astrodactyl falls, towards spinning blades in its mouth. Astrodactyl: Oh, man! (He activates his propulsion wave, which stops his fall and jams the blades, stopping them. He cuts the whips, and flies around the worm again.) Can’t lift it in this form. I’ll need something else. (He then reverts, and starts falling.) John: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! (Then, Starfire flies in and catches him, as Beast Boy carries Cyborg as a pterodactyl again. Cyborg attacks with his sonic cannon.) Starfire: You are unharmed? John: Yeah. I need more control over the mana to keep my transformations. Get me up towards the head. (Starfire flies up, and makes it to the head.) Thanks! (John lets go, falling again.) Azarath Metrion Zinthos! John transforms into Shadow Lance, and activates his jet shoes, hovering in the air. He then flies at the worm. grabbing onto one of its teeth. Shadow Lance: If I can’t lift you, I’ll just have to teleport you. Chaos Control! (Shadow Lance and the worm then teleport away. Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg join Robin and Raven.) Robin: Where’d they go? Starfire: I do not know. He did not tell me his plan. Raven: He teleported it somewhere. Maybe to another dimension. Cyborg: (Looking at a scanner on his arm) I’ve still got a read on it. It’s coming back, there! (He points to the ocean, when Shadow Lance and the worm re-appear, the worm falling into the water. Shadow Lance hovers above.) Shadow Lance: There we go. That should cause you to (The worm comes out of the water, snapping at Shadow Lance. Shadow Lance barely dodges, as he sees the worm standing tall.) Malfunction or something! Alright, more control. (Shadow Lance’s body glows green, as he transforms.) Way Big: Way Big! (The worm charges at Way Big, who catches it with one hand, lifting it into the air.) Hm. You don’t seem so big now. (Way Big squeezes his hand, crushing the worm. He then throws it to the sky, and fires a cosmic ray, hitting and causing the robot to explode.) Way Big walks towards town, and he reverts as he puts a foot on shore. The Titans appear where he was. Beast Boy: Dude! You’re just like me! Starfire: Truly incredible! Cyborg: Dang, man! And you thought you could hide that from us! Robin: Why did you keep it hidden? John: I had just learned I could do it. Before, I needed a special watch to transform. Robin: Hm. If it’s alright with you, I’d like to examine you, see if we can find a cause for that. John: Yeah. I want to know myself. Characters *John Spacewalker *Robin *Starfire *Beast Boy *Raven *Cyborg Villains *Slade *Robot Worm Aliens *Fasttrack (first re-appearance) *Astrodactyl (first re-appearance) *Shadow Lance (first re-appearance) *Way Big (first re-appearance) Trivia *John regains the power to transform into different aliens, through the use of mana and Raven's spell. *All of John's aliens now have a right green eye, and a left blue eye, corresponding with John's actual eye color. **Also, none of his alien forms have Omnitrix symbols, as there is no Omnitrix. *John's mana powers were considered similar to Starfire's and Raven's powers. With transformation, he is also considered similar to Beast Boy. *Slade wants John as an apprentice, preying on his insecurities about himself and his lost faith in being a hero. *The title is based off the debut of Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10 Returns. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Teen Titans Arc